Hechizo de Luna
by LyannaTargaryen95
Summary: Draco tiene que torturar a Luna, pero a veces las cosas no salen como uno desearía.


**Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible Navideño 2015-2016" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece. Todo es propiedad de la gran J. K. Rowling.**

 **Este fic va dedicado, con muchísimo cariño a Ravenclaw5416. Siento si no era así como te lo esperabas realmente pero he intentado hacerlo lo mejor posible. ¡Un abrazo! Y en dos o tres días como muy tarde, espero estar subiendo el segundo y último capítulo de este fic :)**

Draco bajó las escaleras que llevaban a las mazmorras. Su corazón palpitaba con fuerza a causa del miedo que sentía en sus entrañas. Por primera vez en su vida iba a torturar, incluso a matar a otras personas. No es que no lo hubiera hecho antes, eso estaba claro; pero esta vez iba a ser diferente. Cuando lo hizo en el colegio fue para asustar a sus víctimas, jugar con ellas, divertirse a su costa. Ahora no lo hacia por diversión, si no por qué un mestizo, un viejo y loco mestizo se lo había ordenado, un hombre que quería erradicar el mundo muggle de raíz pero que no se daba cuenta de que él mismo tenía sangre impura en sus venas, sangre sucia, de la que no se podría desprender nunca. Y odiaba, odiaba con todas sus fuerzas herir a alguien que conocía de antes, gente que hasta ahora había ignorado completamente. Y sobre todo, odiaba obedecer órdenes, por mucho que supiera que la vida de sus padres dependía de ello. Además, ese mestizo ni siquiera se había atrevido a decirlo directamente, si no que había mandado a un mortífago con el mensaje para que hiciera todo el trabajo sucio mientras él se quedaba escondido, quién sabe donde.

Al llegar abajo, buscó con la mirada a la que podría ser su potencial victima, aquella persona a la que menos le podría importar atacar de las que estaban ahí. Sus ojos se posaron en Luna Lovegood, la lunática, y no hubo vuelta atrás. Ollivander intentó sujetarla, impedir que Draco no se la llevara, pero estaba ya muy débil y sus fuerzas flaquearon antes de que consiguiera hacer algo medianamente importante, y solo pudo observar impotente cómo el rubio se la llevaba, lejos de allí.

El chico la arrastró, apretando su brazo con fuerza, y sin ninguna intención de aflojar su agarre. Quería que Luna se quejara, dijera algo que provocara que él la atacara y cumpliera lo que había ido a hacer allí. Pero ella no dijo absolutamente nada. Solo lo contemplaba, con la mirada perdida, o eso parecía. Lo cierto es que Luna estaba observándolo, intentando desentrañar el misterio que era Malfoy. De algún modo, quizás hasta desconocido para ella, podía ver sus miedos, sus dudas asaltándolo. Y sabía en el fondo que si de verdad hubiese querido hacerle daño, lo hubiera hecho delante de Ollivander y del que hiciera falta.

—Eres extraño, Draco Malfoy —dijo Luna, mirándolo con sus ojos grandes y algo saltones—. Me gustaría averiguar alguna vez qué misterio encierras.

Draco se quedó quieto, mirando por primera vez a la chica, como si nunca antes lo hubiera hecho.

—¿Pero se puede saber de que estás hablando? —Sus ojos echaban chispas y parecía que iba a explotar de un momento a otro—. Yo no guardo ningún misterio, y en el caso de que así fuera, no se lo diría a nadie. ¡Y menos a ti, asquerosa lunática!

—Es raro que parezcas explotar cada vez que alguien te dice la verdad.

Draco la miró al escuchar sus palabras, desafiante y rudo, intentando que dijera algo más que pudiera terminar de enfadarlo. Luna, por el contrario, lo miraba serena, sin notar la forma en la que él la estaba mirando, o al menos sin echarle la cuenta que él buscaba. Y eso provocó que el chico sintiera algo que nunca había sentido. Veía la inocencia, la pureza en esa chiquilla rubia, y se dio cuenta de que no podía herirla de ningún modo. Asqueado de sí mismo, la empujó con fuerza, tirándola al suelo, alejándola de él lo más posible.

—Vete ahora de aquí. Haz que parezca que te he hecho mucho daño, o no lo hagas. Sí mejor, haz lo que te dé la real gana. Solo sé que si descubren que no te he hecho daño, lo pasaré realmente mal. Y entonces nada podrá detenerme de lanzarte la maldición Cruciatus. Y tú no quieres eso, ¿verdad?

Luna no podía creerse lo que estaba pasando. Le daba igual que la hubiera empujado, que la mirara con unos ojos tan fríos como el hielo y que la despreciara. Lo único que podía rondar por su pequeña cabeza era que él no quería dañarla, que nunca había querido hacerlo. Tenía razón, la había tenido desde que lo miró a los ojos: Draco escondía un misterio, una parte de su ser que ocultaba a todo el mundo. No sabía cómo era realmente pero estaba decidida a averiguarlo, tarde o temprano. Era una chica curiosa por naturaleza y no podía dejar escapar ese detalle, no podía quedarse en el "que pasaría si..."; no, ella tenía que afrontar las consecuencias, sin importar el resultado final.

Lo que también parecía tener claro es que ese no era el momento de averiguarlo, que lo mejor que podía hacer era correr y fingir que la había atacado de verdad. No sabía cómo pero encontraría la manera.

—Gracias —susurró, mirando a Draco, con una sonrisa. Y salió corriendo, perdiéndose en la oscuridad del pasillo.

Él, en cambio, se quedó quieto, sin poder apartar su mirada de ella, sin entender todavía lo que acababa de hacer. La había ayudado, y lo peor de todo era que no se arrepentía, no mientras sus ojos iluminaran cada parte de su ser.

 **TIEMPO DESPUÉS...**

Tres noches pasaron después de aquello y por suerte nadie se enteró de lo que había acontecido en el pasillo. Luna cumplió muy bien lo que Draco le había dicho y, cuando volvió a su celda, tenía varios moratones que tardaron en curarse. Ninguno de los dos jóvenes podían olvidar lo que había ocurrido: ella con curiosidad, con la esperanza de que todavía había algo bueno en él; Draco, por otro lado, solo pensaba en eso de noche, cuando no podía esconderse de sus sueños. En cambio, cuando se despertaba, actuaba cómo si nada de eso hubiera pasado. Solo Luna se daba cuenta al fijarse en que el chico evitaba su mirada, como si ella no existiera siquiera.

Y no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Harry se presentara en la mansión junto a Ron y Hermione, para poder rescatar a sus amigos. Draco, pensando en Luna sin ni siquiera notarlo, no pudo decir que los reconocía, no pudo decir que ellos eran las tres personas más buscadas por el Señor Oscuro. Como consecuencia de eso, ellos consiguieron escapar, dejando que los propietarios de la casa y Bellatrix Lextrange se enfrentaran al mayor mago oscuro de todos los tiempos. El castigo fue severo, sí, pero incluso en ese momento Draco no se arrepentía de lo que había hecho. Y se odiaba por ello.

 **DESPUÉS DE LA GUERRA**

La guerra pasó, rápida pero calando en el corazón de todo el mundo, provocando que todos perdieran al menos a una parte de su alma, a algún ser querido que el destino quiso que estuviera en el lugar y momento equivocados. Harry había vencido a Voldemort, sí, pero el precio les había salido demasiado caro e imposible de recuperar, no del todo.

Aún así, la vida seguía y no había mayores ejemplos que los alumnos de Hogwarts, ya que la gran mayoría habían acudido puntuales a la estación 9 y ¾ el día uno de septiembre. De algún modo sentían que su vida podría recuperarse de cierta manera si volvían al colegio que ya consideraban como un segundo hogar.

Hermione fue la primera en llegar a la estación, seguida muy de cerca por Harry y Ron. Ciertamente era que ninguno de los dos querían estar en el colegio, no después de lo que había ocurrido, pero la castaña podía ser muy cabezota si se lo proponía.

Cerca de ellos, pero alejadas por una serie de pasos, iban Luna y Ginny, las dos hablando sobre cosas sin importancia; temas que solo requerían de unas palabras graciosas, una risa divertida y nada más.

Lo que no esperaba la chica rubia era ver ante sus ojos a la persona que había ocupado sus sueños durante más de una noche. Sus palabras se negaron a salir y solo podía contemplarlo con una sonrisa sincera de oreja a oreja. Menos mal que la pelirroja estaba distraída y que no se dio cuenta del curioso intercambio, porque si no se hubiera percatado de que no solo era su amiga la que parecía haber cambiado de opinión respecto al chico, si no que el rubio también parecía mirarla de una forma un tanto distinta. Quizás todavía no fuera amor lo que sus ojos parecían querer decir, ni tan siquiera cariño, pero si que había algo, un destello de un sentimiento que ninguno de los dos podían llegar siquiera a atisbar.


End file.
